


The Future belongs to the Curious

by Alpha_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Ted Lupin, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter
Summary: Harry finds Ted in a very surprising situation. What will he do? And how will this affect his marriage?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Victoire Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	1. Finding Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is curious when he hears female moans coming from his godson, Ted's room. He goes to see what's happening and is surprised by what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As with my other stories, I'm writing the actress or model for characters.
> 
> Teddy Lupin(female) - Odeya Rush

Harry Potter was going to his room. Ginny, his wife, had taken Lily, Jasmine and James to the Burrow to spend some time with her mother. Lily was his eldest daughter, who was set to start Hogwarts next term. Jasmine was a year younger than Lily currently 9. And James was their youngest, of age 5. So, right now, he was alone in the house, except for Ted who stayed with them. Teddy Lupin was his godson who had lived with him since he was 3, and Andromeda had passed away. Currently, he was in his room. Harry didn't have anything to do now, so he was going to his bedroom, knowing how much the teenagers wanted their privacy.

He would have gone to his room, but as he passed Ted's room, he heard moaning sounds. Normally, he would have avoided the room after applying silencing charm. After all he didn't want to see his godson masturbating. But the peculiarity that forced him to enter his godson's room was, the moaning sounds were female. Now, he was curious. He quickly opened the door, and stopped in surprise as he was met with a surprising sight.

He saw a beautiful girl of Ted's age sitting naked on the bed, with long dark brown hair. She had large tits, narrow waist and long legs with thick thighs. She also had a nice pink pussy, which looked tight, and two fingers were going in and out of it.

Even as he noted all this, her hair turned dark red and shortened, while she covered her crotch with the nearest pillow she could grab. Harry quickly deduced that she was in fact 'he', and as he felt Ted's magic, it was further confirmed.

"Dad!" Ted exclaimed in a high pitch voice. He had always called Harry his dad, and referred to Remus as his father. "What are you doing here?"

At this, Harry shook out of his surprised, and raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face. "You are asking me what I'm doing here? I think it should be me asking that question."

Ted blushed, and the dark red looked more pronounced on metamorphmagus' skin. "I just wanted to experiment. I had seen some females masturbating in my friend's masturbating and it looked interesting."

That raised a whole lot of question, especially as a metamorphmagus had to be completely in touch with the anatomy. So, it seemed Teddy had studied female anatomy deeply.

"How long have you been experimenting this?" Harry asked. He was excited, the female form of his godson was hot.

"I have wanted to since Christmas." Teddy admitted. He had always been able to admit anything to his dad. He was always supporting, and even now he just looked a little surprised, not angry. Though he saw a look in his eyes, he didn't quite understand. "But I started trying this only after coming for vacation."

So, about two weeks, Harry deduced. Without thinking, and a little horny from seeing the hot form of his godson masturbating, the image of that tight pussy firmly in his mind, he asked. "Do you want to take that experimenting a little further? To feel what it actually is like to be penetrated?"

If Ted's head was a little more clear, he would have been shocked. But he was just on the verge of cumming before Harry had entered the room. So, with excitement he nodded, and quickly reverted back to his female form.

Immediately, Harry stood up, and removed his shirt. Teddy kept staring at Harry's chest, which was toned. His gaze turned downwards as Harry removed his pants, and he noticed a large bulge in his boxers. "Do you want to do this, Teddy?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed after noticing that bulge. He also got excited hearing Harry call him Teddy. Everyone normally called him Ted, so it was clear that this name was for his female form.

"Then come here and take off my boxers." Harry said. "Greet the cock that will take your virginity."

Hearing that, Teddy got excited. She was truly a virgin. She hadn't fucked in his male form either. She stood up, again revealing that tight pussy, and came forward. Harry pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He was moving his hand across her naked back, one hand going to squeeze her butt. She moaned in his mouth, parting her lips slightly. Harry took this as an invitation to enter his tongue in her mouth. Teddy kept moaning as Harry's tongue thoroughly explored her mouth. His tongue played briefly with her tongue, before they separated for air. Teddy had kissed before, but never like this. Harry's kiss was hard, and comforting at the same time, and it was making her extremely horny.

She moved down, licking his chest before going down to her knees. She pulled down his boxers after hooking fingers of both hands in the elastic. As the boxer was pulled down, Harry's cock almost slapped her face. It was half hard and about seven inches long, and it was thick. As Teddy held his cock with her hand, she realised that her finger and thumb didn't meet around his cock.

She slowly started stroking it up and down. It was truly a big cock. In his natural male form, Ted's cock wasn't this big. She could make it bigger, but for some reason, the longer she made it, the thinner it became. So, she could keep it girthy five inches, or he could make it slim seven inches. But here she was, stroking a hard girthy cock, which was about nine inches long.

"Give it a kiss, Teddy." Harry said, weaving his hand in her long hair.

Teddy brought her full lips to the cock head, which was starting to release drops of precum from his stroking. As she kissed it, she liked the smell and taste of his precum. Wanting more of it, she stroked him faster. And truly wanting to please her dad like a good girl, she opened her mouth wide and took his head in her mouth. Her jaw was stretched open, trying to take his head, but she managed to get it inside. She tried to take more of his cock, but had to stop because of her gagging reflex.

"Your mouth feels heavenly." Harry said. "Keep going Teddy."

She didn't let that stop her though. After pulling back for breathing, she again and again choked herself on his cock, taking a little more on each try. Harry was moaning loudly as he felt the tight mouth of his godson, or rather goddaughter. His hand had tightened the grip in her dark brown hair, and as his pleasure increased, he started to guide her using his grip on her head. As he was on the verge of cumming, he pushed her down, pressing her nose to his pubes. He started cumming as he felt her tight throat.

"Yes, Teddy!" Harry moaned. "I'm cumming. Drink all of your daddy's cum."

Teddy couldn't breath, so she started pushing on his thighs, even as she felt Harry's seed going down her throat. She pulled back, and took a mouthful of his cum, moaning from the taste. As she released his head, the last few shots hit her face, leaving trails of his cum on her face. She swallowed all of his cum, and even gathered it from her face. She opened her eyes and keeping eye contact with Harry, brought it up to her lips, licking it seductively.

"My god, Teddy." Harry exclaimed. "Are you sure you have never sucked any cock? You are a natural cocksucker."

"Yes Daddy." Teddy said, licking all the cum on her face and then put her hand on his softening cock to stroke it. "Your cock is the only one I'd like."

"What a slutty girl you are!" Harry said, as he pulled her up. "You are wet and gushing, just from sucking my cock." And sure enough, her juices had pooled below her, flowing down her thighs. "It seems Daddy has to punish you."

"Yes, Daddy." Teddy said, as Harry pulled her up and almost carried her over to the bed. "Punish your slutty girl."

He sat down on the bed, laying Teddy across his knees. Her ass was raised slightly. Harry caressed her ass with his hands, sometimes teasing her pussy with his finger.

"I'm going to spank you for being a slutty daughter." Harry said. "And you are going to take it."

Before she could respond, he raised his hand and brought it down on her ass. Teddy moaned. She felt a sting on her ass, but it was followed by a wave of pleasure. She had never been punished this way before. This was her first spanking, and it was so good experience for her she couldn't imagine this as punishment. As Harry continued to spank her, she kept moaning, her juices flowing down her thighs. In between spanks, Harry would knead her cheeks. Teddy could also feel how excited Harry was from giving this punishment. She could feel it poking her stomach. And unbelievably, she came hard as he spanked her ass. She was shaking on his knees, while squirting out her juices. Harry stabled her with his hands on her ass, caressing it, while also moving his finger over her pussy to prolong her orgasm.

As she stopped cumming, Harry laughed mockingly. "You are a slut for your Daddy. I haven't even touched your pussy and you came hard just from sucking me and spanking." Harry said. "Come here. I will show you the pleasure of getting fucked by a man. I'm sure your slutty pussy would enjoy getting fucked by my big cock."

He laid her down on the bed, on her back. He put his finger on her cunt gathering her juices, and licking it. "Hmm." Harry said. "Your cunt is delicious. But now it's time that it's introduced to my cock. Say hello to Daddy." He put his cock on her pussy lips, not pushing it in.

Teddy whined. "Don't tease me Daddy. Put that cock inside of me."

Harry started pushing it inside her pussy. She didn't have hymen, but it was still a virgin cunt, and so it was tight. He slowly entered his cock, feeling it being surrounded by tight pussy walls, and he groaned out. "Fuck, Teddy! You pussy is so tight."

"Oh Merlin." Teddy moaned, feeling her pussy being stretched to accomodate that monster cock. " Oh Daddy! It feels so full. Don't stop."

And Harry didn't stop until his hips touched her and he had fully entered her. He stayed there for a moment to give her time to adjust to the new feeling. When she nodded, Harry started pulling back. It seemed her pussy was reluctant to let it go, as it tried to keep it in, and Teddy moaned from the feeling.

Harry pulled till only the head was in it, and then pushed it to the hilt in one thrust. He repeated the action, moaning as he felt pleasure from her tightness.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that no other cock will give you such pleasure." He growled leaning forward, and putting his mouth on her right tit.

"Yes Daddy." She moaned, raising her hand to pinch nipple if her left tit. "You are ruining my pussy for all other cock. No other cock will fuck this pussy."

Harry had started sucking and biting her nipple, even as he kept thrusting in and out of her pussy. He was now moving faster. He switched from right tit to left and started biting that nipple. He was leaving marks on her tits marking it as his. One of his hands moved to her clit and started rubbing it.

Teddy was now moaning as she felt him stretching her pussy and marking her tits. She knew that Harry had treated her as his own child, but now he was marking her as his, and this was in a far more intimate manner. When she felt him start to rub her clit, while not slowing his pace, she started cumming.

Harry stopped moving so as not to cum, even as her pussy walls tried it's best to milk his cock. He kept rubbing her clit and playing with her tits, to prolong her first vaginal orgasm. As she stopped cumming and looked at him with a content look, he slowly pulled out of her, and with a shock Teddy realized that Harry had still not cum.

Before she could say anything, Harry turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. He took his cock in right hand and rubbed it over her pussy gathering her juices. He leaned over her back, putting his left hand under her to squeeze her left tit.

He put his mouth next to her ear, and said softly. "I'm going to fuck your ass." She tensed. " Just relax. It will feel amazing." He said licking her earlobe before pulling up. He released his cock, and put one of his finger on her asshole, pressing it slightly. Teddy felt her asshole stretching out and slowly he put his finger in it. She felt a strange sensation in her ass, as she felt his magic, and knew he had cast a spell. But she trusted him, so didn't give it much thought, instead concentrating on the feeling his finger gave her. He then entered his second finger and started spreading her hole, preparing her to take his thick cock inside her tightest hole.

After a minute of fingering her asshole, he pulled out his fingers, earning a whimper at the loss from Teddy. It stopped as he put his cockhead at her rear entrance.

He slowly pushed in, groaning as her asshole resisted his cock, but Harry continued to push it in.

As he finally put it in, they both moaned. Harry from the tightness of her ass, and Teddy from feeling so full. Slowly but steadily, Harry pushed seven inches in, before he pulled back. He thrust in, getting more of it inside her before pulling back, and after a few more thrusts, he finally bottomed out inside her. As his hips touched hers, he again leaned forward and growled, "I'm fully inside your ass. And I'm going to fuck it now."

She just moaned in response, the initial discomfort turning into pleasure now. Harry put his hands under her, pinching her nipple, while his other hands started rubbing her pussy. Harry started pulling out and then thrusted inside her.

"Yes, Daddy." Teddy moaned. "Fuck my ass."

She started thrusting back to meet his cock halfway. Harry put both of his hands on her tits and squeezed. And then he pulled her up, so they were both sitting on their knees with his cock in her ass. He started thrusting more forcefully, while his hands pinched her nipples, before his right hands went downwards and started pinching and playing with her clit.

She moaned loudly, putting her hand above Harry's on her tit, and started to move his hand, roughly kneading her tit. Her other hand started pulling her other nipple. This new angle made her feel even more full. And as Harry pinched her clit, she started cumming.

"Daddy!" She screamed. "I'm cumming."

Harry could feel her ass clenching around his cock, and he could hold no longer. He started cumming in her ass. Feeling his seed shooting in her ass prolonged her orgasm. Harry brought he hand up from her pussy. It was wet with her juices, and out it on her lips. She obediently started licking it, and taking his finger inside her mouth started sucking it.

As they stopped cumming, they both fall down on the bed, Teddy on her stomach, with Harry on the top of her. His softened cock was still in her ass.

After a minute, Harry rolled over. "That was fantastic." He said.

"Yeah." Teddy replied, moving her head on his chest. "I've never felt so good."

As Harry gathered his thoughts, he said sternly. "No one can know about it."

Teddy nodded. "Of course, Dad. I won't tell anyone about it."

As they just laid there, Harry thought. "It's a good thing Ginny is staying the night at the Burrow."

* * *

The next few days were slightly awkward for Ted. It seemed they had both silently agreed that yesterday was a one time thing. But there was a slight problem with that.

He had always admired his dad. Wherever he went, everyone had good things to say about Harry Potter. So, he was Ted's idol. And now he had given Ted a taste of pleasure he could give. No matter how many times he masturbated after that, he was always left feeling unsatisfied, always reminded of his cock stretching his pussy and shooting in his ass. Harry was dominant in bed, but he had taken good care of Teddy. It was the most intense experience of his life.

He wanted to experience it again. And now he had his chance to do that. Ginny had again taken the kids to the Burrow. They were alone in the house again. He approached Harry's study. As he knocked on it, he heard Harry telling him to come in. But as he opened the door, and Harry looked up, Harry was speechless. On the door, Ted was standing... in his female form. She was wearing tight jeans which nicely showed her butt and his shirt, which was straining against her tits. Immediately, the last encounter with Teddy came to his mind, and his body started reacting. He was thankful that Teddy couldn't see it due to the table, but his pants were slowly starting to feel tight.

"Hello Daddy." She said, as she came in, swaying her hips, with straight back, which brought attention to her perky tits. "I want to experience the pleasure with you again. Please satisfy your slutty daughter."

Harry shook his head to clear his head, which didn't help much when his hot goddaughter stood in front of him. "Teddy." He said. "I thought that was a one time thing."

"I also thought that, Daddy." She said. "But I can't get the same pleasure again. Whenever I rub myself, my pussy want your cock inside it." She put his hand on her crotch. "It can't get the same pleasure without your cock. I feel so unsatisfied, Daddy. Please Daddy, fuck me again. Fuck my slutty cunt."

Harry's pants were becoming uncomfortable now. He was becoming horny, and knew he wouldn't be able to do much work now. 'It's a good thing Ginny's staying the night again.'

His face turned unreadable, as he looked Teddy in the eye. "Alright. It seems you are such a slut that you can't stay without your godfather's cock." She just nodded, feeling excited from his dirty talking. "Go to your room, strip and start masturbating on the bed. Wait for me and imagine all the things I would do to you. But you are not to cum till I come and say you can cum. If you disobey, you won't be fucked by me. Do you understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes... Yes, Daddy." She said, her voice breaking from excitement.

"Well, go on then." He said, and watched as Teddy almost ran to her room. He closed the door with his wand and pulled his chair back. He centers his thoughts, to calm down.

'My God!' He thought. 'What's wrong with me? I'm fucking my godson in his female form.'

This was not the action of a person whose sex life was dull. On the contrary, Harry and Ginny had a very active sex life. Harry's stamina and libedo had not suffered because of his age. Sometimes Ginny was sore in the morning, but that didn't stop them from fucking at night.

Even then, he was now going to fuck his godson, in his female form, which was hot.

Good thing, Ginny was not coming home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story is inspired by a challenge on aff called It's All Began Because of Curiosity. The title is not final. If you have any suggestions, please share.
> 
> To differentiate between Ted's male and female form, he will be called Ted as male and Teddy as female. This would reflect in scenes, thoughts and everything.
> 
> AN 2: This is the first time that I have read an idea about female Ted and Harry. I have tried to give it justice.
> 
> All suggestions, reviews and critics are appreciated and welcomed. Anything you want to see, any characters you want involved, something you want to see changed, please write, I promise I will consider it. Tell me what you think about this.
> 
> Please review. That helps me improve and also inspire me to write more.


	2. Ginny Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Teddy continues fucking and Ginny catches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Teddy Lupin - Odeya Rush
> 
> Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright

Teddy tried so much hard to resist returning to her godfather. But each time, it became harder. She had started to fuck her godfather in her female form. Though she would still be Ted, when everyone was around, as soon as it was only her and daddy, she would transform to Teddy, and beg him to fuck her slutty pussy. She didn't get such satisfaction from masturbating. Her pussy craved daddy's cock. And even masturbating with cock didn't felt so nice. It felt inferior to her daddy's nine inch monster. So, she kept going back to her. And it was quite often these days, as Ginny her godmother would go to work for the whole day, and the children wanted to spend time at the Burrow with their cousins. Harry was a senior auror, but after the war, the crimes had decreased, so he went late and came early. And when he didn't have to go in field, he would bring his work home. So, they fucked daily. They both felt guilty afterwords, Harry for cheating on Ginny, and Teddy for making him do that to Ginny, who was always nice to her. Similar to Harry, she had also treated him as her own son. But each time they fucked, their guilt would reduce somewhat.

Today was also such day. They had fucked often in the last two weeks. Ginny had left for work after dropping the children at Burrow. And he was going to his godfather's study. Every time he went there, her godfather would send her to her room with an order and he would come sometimes later, check if she had followed it and then either punished or reward her. But either way, it always ended up with her being fucked by her godfather. She knocked on his door, and went in after hearing a 'Come in'.

"Hello Teddy!" Harry said, almost mockingly. "Back to beg for your daddy's cock."

She just nodded.

Harry laughed. "You are an absolute slut, craving for your daddy's cock." His face turned serious, and his voice turned stern. "Now go to your room. Lie down on your back, naked and raise your legs with your hands under your knees. When I come to your room, your legs should be pointed upwards, your eyes closed as you imagine what I will do to your exposed body." He dismissed her.

Teddy returned to her room excited. She quickly stripped off her clothes which were a bit tighter in her female form, especially around chest and hips. She laid down on her back as directed, and raised her legs, her cunt pointing straight at the door. It excited her a bit to think that the first thing anyone opening the door would see was her pussy. Her pussy juices started flowing as she thought about how her daddy would fuck her pussy hard, how he would pinch her nipples or rub her clit. Or how he would slam his cock in her ass.

It felt like an eternity before she heard the door opening. She raised her head to look at the door, and saw daddy coming towards her, removing his shirt as his toned chest came into view. As he came forward, he spoke in a stern voice. "Get up on your knees." She quickly followed the order, and without needing further order, removed his trousers.

She loved the big cock that almost hit her. It was already half hard, she was sure that daddy was also excited to fuck her. She wrapped her hands around his cock, moving it up and down, in circular motion. Her fingers were not meeting around the cock. And imagining this monster was going to ruin her pussy in just a few minutes got her really excited.

"What a slutty daughter you are!" Harry exclaimed, lacing his fingers through her hair. He gripped it, and said. "Open wide. And take it all in."

She immediately did as ordered. Even though she had done it before, it was still not easy for her to take his cock in her mouth. Her jaw was stretched. She bobbed her head up and down his cock, trying to take as much of it as she could, moaning all the while. She was gagging and choking on the cock in front of her, but she didn't give up. And then Harry tightened his grip and started thrusting. Each thrust got more of his cock in her mouth. He was entering her throat. On each stroke, his big balls were smacking her chin. It was hard, it was dominating and it was brutal. And it was hot. She was moving her fingers in and out of her pussy, trying to match his pace, but couldn't do it. A puddle of her juices was forming below her, while she emitted gagging and choking sounds. Harry was moaning as he fucked his goddaughter's face, brutally.

"Oh God! Teddy." Harry moaned. "Your throat is so tight. I love it."

He was not going to last much longer with such a fast pace and soon groaned out. "I'm going to cum, Teddy. Swallow it all."

She moaned out in response, which was muffled by his cock. But her excitement was clear in her eyes which were looking at him with lust, begging for his cum. And as he shot his seed down her throat, she started cumming. His grip on her head was the only thing which kept her from falling. Harry pulled his cock out seeing that she was not able to keep up with him, and he loved to see her face covered with his cum.

After he finished cumming, he held her for a minute, making sure she didn't fall down,and then he pulled her up in a standing position. He held her to him such that her back pressed against him, his left hand holding her with her tits, while his right hand went down to finger her roughly. She started to push her hips in his crotch, feeling his cock hardening again.

"Yes, daddy!" She moaned. "Fuck my pussy!"

"You are such a slut!" Harry growled in her ears. "I'm going to ruin your pussy! And you will be loving it."

"Yes,daddy." She moaned. "Ruin my pussy. I want you to fuck me haaard!"

She screamed as Harry entered her in one shove. As he felt her pussy walls surround his cock, he heard a gasp. He looked towards the door to see Ginny, looking as hot as ever in her tight jeans and t-shirt. She was staring at his cock stretching Teddy's pussy.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed.

Teddy was startled, hearing that. Unfortunately, her sudden movement caused his cock to move and she moaned.

* * *

Ginny came back to the mansion. She had decided to take the day off. Maybe she could convince Harry to go out. They went out so rarely these days. And mostly it was in the muggle world, as they wouldn't be left alone in the wizarding world. As she came to the stairs, she heard moaning sounds. She went to see what it was, she refused that Harry would cheat on her. She went upstairs and noted that the sounds were coming from Teddy's room.

She smiled. It would be Ted's girlfriend. Most probably, Victoire. She knew Ted and Victoire had crush on each other and were also best friends. They were dancing around each other. She didn't know they had gone that far in their relation. But she should teach them some silencing charms. She didn't know how Harry could work with such noise. She was getting horny just hearing those moans. Seems Ted was giving much pleasure to the girl. And if her gagging and choking was any indication, he was large like Harry. And just thinking of Harry's cock made her juices flow.

But when she reached the door, she was shocked. Harry was standing there with his cock down a girl's throat. It was a dominating face fucking and she watched him give the girl a facial after giving her a mouthful of his cum. And the girl was enjoying it, if the puddle beneath her was any sign. And then he had her in a standing position, with her back pressed against Harry, and her front facing the door, She could clearly see Harry's hands mauling her big tits, as his finger roughly moved in and out of her pussy.

"You are such a slut!" She heard Harry growl in the girl's ears. It was the same dominating tone he used in the bedroom. "I'm going to ruin you pussy! And you will love it."

"Yes, daddy. Ruin my pussy." The girl replied, moaning in pleasure. She was surprised to hear her address Harry as 'Daddy'. "I want you to fuck me haaard!"

And as she was speaking Harry shoved his cock inside her in one thrust. The girl clearly loved it as she started cumming immediately. She couldn't stop her gasp. Harry looked up at her, their eyes meeting. She saw the lust in his eyes, and she was sure that it was mirrored in her own eyes.

Ginny had always been possessive. Since her childhood, if her brothers messed with her things they would face her wrath. The twins could attest to that. So, she was surprised when she felt a wave of lust and excitement pass through her when she saw Harry stretching that tight cunt. When he called her, she saw the girl startle, and she saw how much pleasure she got from that movement as she moaned.

* * *

"Ginny, I can explain." Harry said, pulling out of the girl and going to sit on the bed. He would be more worried or nervous, but he saw the lust and excitement in her eyes. He patted the space next to him, indicating Ginny to sit there.

Ginny sat down beside him, slightly confused. She knew that she should feel angry that her husband had cheated on her. But for some reason, she felt excited. So, she decided to hear what he had to say, while she thought about why the girl looked slightly familiar. Ginny was sure she had never seen the girl before.

Teddy went to sit, but a look from Harry compelled her to keep standing in front of them. She blushed, she was completely exposed. She didn't mind Harry. He had seen her body and done so much more with it. But Ginny was also present. She was the mother figure in his life. He had called her mum since he had learned to talk. And she had never let him feel his mother's absence. Though she never tried to replace his mother. Ginny had shared her experience with Tonks to him. And now she had caught him fucking with Harry, in his female form. She didn't seem to completely recognize him, though he was sure nothing was going to remain a secret. Dad always told truth to mum.

"Ginny." Harry said. "Meet our goddaughter, Teddy."

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it. It took a moment before it clicked. "Ted!" She gasped. She turned to Harry. "What is going on here, Harry? Tell me everything."

Harry nodded. "Yes. This is Ted, our godson. He looked through his roommate's magazine and saw a woman masturbating. It seemed interesting enough to him that he decided that he wanted to try it. As you know metamorphmagus has to know their body completely to change. He had to study female anatomy, because while male anatomy comes instinctively to him, female anatomy doesn't. It started at Christmas. And he started masturbating in his female form since the start of the vacation. One day, while we were alone on the house, I heard moans coming from his room. Normally, I would have just applied silencing charms and gone to my study. But the sound was female. So, I went to see and I saw this hot girl masturbating. I became a little horny. Look at her and tell me you don't even feel a little horny." Ginny looked at Teddy, and didn't say anything. But her blush was enough reply. "Yeah. So, a little horny, I proposed to him to take his experiment a little further and make him experience penetrating. She immediately transformed to Teddy, her female form. And I fucked her pussy and ass."

"She loved it." Harry continued. Ginny was listening to him attentively, but he could tell from her expression that she wasn't mad. "Afterwards, we felt guilty. We both thought it would be that one time only. But four days, when we were alone again, Teddy came to my study. She begged me to fuck her, saying she didn't felt the same satisfaction from masturbation, even in male form. I couldn't resist. Since then we have fucked whenever we were alone in the house."

They sat in silence for a moment. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry said. "I didn't want to cheat on you, Ginny. If you say, this won't be repeated even though it will be hard for us. I will take a holiday for a few days to take my mind off it. Till then the vacation would be finished and Ted would be gone to Hogwarts. Don't be mad at him for this."

"Harry." Ginny said, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not mad. And I agree, Teddy looks hot." She smirked at Teddy, who blushed. She was standing there silently throughout the conversation letting them sort it out. "It would be quite hard to resist her. In fact, I'm finding it hard to resist her. I am as excited as you are. I was just confused. I don't mind you continuing this." Harry and Teddy both looked surprised at this. "On one condition." When Harry nodded for her to continue, she said. "I join in with you. It seems Teddy likes daddy taking charge of her body. Well, from now on, mommy will be taking same charge."

Instead of replying, Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. Ginny melted in his kiss, and it was quite clear that even if Ginny was not submissive, Harry was the one who was leading her. As they separated, Harry shot a look at Teddy, who had a finger moving in her pussy. "Don't you think you should thank mommy for giving you permission to get fucked?"

"Yes, Daddy." Teddy said, excitedly. "I should thank mommy for it."

As they stood up, Harry pulled off her t-shirt and unhooked her bra, kissing her and then moving down to suck her neck. Teddy meanwhile went to her knees and removed her jeans and underwear. Ginny moaned as she felt Teddy moving her tongue on her cunt. Harry had now started to suck her tits. He pushed her back on the bed.

"Rest on the bed, Ginny." Harry said. "I'm going to fuck this slutty daughter, while she pleasures you."

Ginny moved up the bed, resting her back on the headrest, and spread her legs. Harry directed Teddy to kneel on all fours between her thighs, and Ginny pulled her head between her legs. "Come on, Teddy." She ordered. "Lick mommy's pussy, while daddy fucks your pussy."

Harry moved his cock up and down Teddy's pussy to get it hard again. It didn't take long, and again Harry picked up where he had left off, slamming his cock in her pussy. The force of thrust pushed her deeper into Ginny's pussy, and Ginny moaned. Teddy was also moaning but her moans were muffled by Ginny's pussy.

"Even after I have fucked it so many times, this pussy is always tight." Harry said. "It feels so good, Ginny."

"I'm sure our goddaughter has a talent for it." Ginny replied, between her moans. "But it seems she has not eaten a pussy before. She is enthusiastic enough, but not skilled, not like you."

"Don't worry." Harry said, thrusting hard. "She will learn soon, and I'm sure she is going to get lots of practice. Fuck!"

"Yeah. Fuck that pussy hard, Harry." Ginny encouraged him, as she felt that they both were close. She could feel Teddy's moans in her pussy and that was getting her closer to her own climax. "Stretch it. Ruin it."

"I'm going to cum." Harry groaned out, still keeping up the hard pace. The sound of his thigh smacking against her hips was loud. "Yes!"

Just before he started cumming, Teddy reached her own climax, and Harry felt her walls contracting as he shot his seed in her. And from the way Ginny was moaning, it seemed they had reached their climax together.

Harry laid down beside Ginny, who was moving her fingers through Teddy's hair. Teddy just laid her head on Ginny's thighs with her cum dripping off her face.

"That was so good!" Teddy said. "I love you mommy and daddy."

Ginny smiled. "We love you too Teddy." She then slid down to lie fully on the bed. "Now cum here. I want to eat Harry's cum from your pussy. Sit on mommy's face while daddy fucks me. I am so horny, I can't wait to get filled by this cock."

"Yes, mommy." Teddy stood up and stood above Ginny, both his legs on either side of her face, facing Ginny's pussy. She squatted down, so her pussy came down on Ginny's face. Ginny pulled her by her thighs and started eating her pussy, her tongue digging deep to get all the cum in her pussy.

Harry moved between Ginny's legs."This looks so hot." He said, positioning his cock over Ginny's pussy. "I love fucking this pussy."

"Yes, daddy." Teddy moaned. "Fuck mommy's pussy while she licks your cum from my pussy."

Harry, already hard from watching Ginny and Teddy, started to push his cock in Ginny's cunt. He leaned forward and put his hand around Teddy's head, pulling her towards him for an intense kiss. She moaned in his mouth. Ginny licking her pussy while Harry kissing her was pushing her to edge.

Ginny liked the taste of Teddy's juices, and she wanted as much as she could get. She moved her hands to Teddy's ass. It was meaty and supple. She started kneading it, while occasionally spanking it. As her juices started flowing more, she knew Teddy was close. Ginny herself was close from Harry's fucking. And though she couldn't see them, she could hear Teddy and Harry kissing intensely. She was already excited from all their earlier activities, and even though she had cum all over Teddy's face after Teddy ate her pussy, she was quickly pushed to her second climax. As she started cumming, she pushed one of her finger in Teddy's asshole and that proved to be the pushing action for Teddy. Her juices started flowing directly in Ginny's mouth.

Teddy separated from Harry, as she felt a finger in her asshole. Ginny was already eating her pussy and stimulating her clit. The anal penetration pushed her over the edge as she started cumming. She threw her head back and started screaming out praises of Ginny's skill.

"Oh Merlin!" She moaned. "That felt so good. You pleasure my pussy so good mommy. Yes, don't stop."

Harry couldn't hold back with such a hot sight in front of him. Teddy was lost in her pleasure, while his hot wife ate his goddaughter's pussy, and it seemed Ginny had found Teddy's tight rosebud. Teddy loved anal penetrations. He had discovered this during the past few days of their fun. And Ginny's pussy was trying it's best to milk his cock. So, he gave in and started filling her pussy with his thick cum.

It was about two minutes before they all stopped cumming. As Harry pulled out of Ginny, Teddy leaned forwards and started eating out Ginny's pussy, digging out the mixtures of their juices. Ginny moaned as her tongue went deep inside her over sensitive pussy. Teddy moved her fingers to Ginny's asshole, pushing one finger inside while her thumb, massaged the skin around her asshole. Ginny was moaning loudly from the pleasure she was getting from Teddy.

"Yes, Teddy." She moaned out. "Lick all the cum out of my pussy. Go deep!"

She herself pushed her fingers in Teddy's plump ass, her supple flesh spilling out from her fingers. She started kneading it. Ginny knew she looked beautiful, with her red hair and beautiful face. Her body was toned, and she had got plenty of curves. But even she had to admit that Teddy had better curves. It might have been her magical ability. But Ginny wasn't jealous of that fact, instead she was excited to explore all those curves. And with that in mind she raised her head to push her tongue in that tight pink cunt. But she didn't just tasted her pussy this time. Using her grip on Teddy's ass, she raised her head even more and started licking around her asshole.

Teddy raised her head as she felt something wet around her asshole.

"Oh mommy!" She moaned. "That's so dirty. But it feels so good. Yes! Prepare that ass for daddy to fuck."

They were in 69 position with Teddy eating cum out of Ginny while fingering her asshole and Ginny was giving her a rimming, and both were enjoying it if the moans filling the room were any indication, despite the fact that both had their mouths busy. Harry was watching this from the side, his cock getting excited again. He walked forwards on his knees towards Teddy's ass. As Ginny saw his cock coming over her face, she removed her right hand from Teddy's ass and started stroking his cock, never stopping from licking Teddy's asshole. She moved her hand to lick Harry's cock from the base to the tip, licking her pussy on his cock. Then she moved her mouth to Teddy's pussy, putting his cock to Teddy's asshole.

"Fuck that ass, Harry!" She said, moaning from Teddy eating her pussy. "Fuck it hard."

Harry didn't have any objection. He pushed his cock in her ass. Even after he had fucked it many times in the past few days, it still offered resistance to Harry's cock. And they were both moaning from the friction that created.

Teddy raised her head back, moaning loudly. "Fuck daddy! Fuck that ass." She screamed from getting her ass stretched. "That ass was made just for your cock. Stretch it. Fuck!"

Harry bottomed out in her ass, and stayed still for a moment, letting his hands roam over her back and butt. "It fits so nicely around my cock." He said. "I love this ass." He spanked her cheek, causing it to jiggle.

And then he started to pull out. Whatever reply she was going to give came out as a loud moan, as Harry started fucking her ass. Ginny got to see the best view of Harry's cock stretching Teddy's ass, while she got to drink Teddy's juices as her pussy started dripping her juices, apparently getting her ass fucked got her juices flowing. But Ginny was not complaining. She started lapping all the juices, very much aware of her own pussy dripping.

Harry was in heaven. He was fucking his goddaughter's tight ass, while he could watch his wife eating her pussy, her face showing trails of cum. He picked up pace as he started thrust in and out of her ass faster, as his cock got accustomed to the tightness of Teddy's ass. Ginny egging him to fuck that ass hard may have had some effect on him.

Teddy was pushing back into Harry to get him deeper in her ass. "Fuck me harder daddy!" She was nearing her climax again. Her ass was getting fucked hard, while Ginny was lapping up her juices, frequently flicking her clit with her tongue. It was very much for Teddy. "Yes daddy! Don't stop. I'm so close to cumming. Fuck my ass!"

Harry didn't stop. Instead he started going in and out faster. Teddy was close, as she had just stated. In a few strokes, she started cumming, squealing loudly from her orgasm. Her ass contracting around his cock was too much for him and he reached his climax. He pushed his cock deep inside her and started shooting his seed in her ass. As he pulled out of her and sat down resting on the headrest, he saw that Ginny had lapped up all of Teddy's juices, few trails running down her chin. And it seemed Teddy was excited, as she just laid down beside Ginny in her back.

But Ginny was not. She rolled in the top of her, and started kissing her, sharing Teddy's juices. Teddy reciprocated as best as she could, but she didn't have much energy, just moving her hand across Ginny's back while accepting Ginny's kiss. Ginny separated for a moment and looked at Harry. "Fuck my ass, Harry!" She said, before she again started kissing Teddy.

It didn't take long for his cock to harden again as he watched two beautiful naked girls kissing. He moved behind Ginny moving his cock over her pussy lips.

"Stop teasing me Harry and just fuck my ass!" Ginny said, taking a moment between kissing.

Who was Harry to deny that? He started to do just that and shoved his cock inside her ass. He didn't go slowly as Ginny had told him to fuck her ass.

"Oh yes!" Ginny moaned, raising her head. "Fuck! That feels good!"

Her bouncing tits were very much enticing to Teddy apparently as she latched her mouth on her tit. Ginny put her hand on the back of Teddy's head and pulled her closer to keep her there. And Teddy sucked hard, obliging her mommy.

"God!" Harry moaned hammering in and out of her. "Your ass is absolutely ravishing." He raised his hand and brought it down on her butt with a resounding smack, earning a moan and a scream of 'harder' from Ginny.

The fast pace he had set ensured no one lasted long. And by the time he was close to his climax again, Ginny's butt had turned red from the spanking it had received. Teddy had switched between Ginny's tits before kissing her again. Even she was feeling the force of Harry's thrust, as he fucked Ginny's ass on the top of her. She was excited as she felt Ginny's juices dripping on her pussy. She knew Ginny was getting just as much pleasure from the anal as she had. She could feel it in every thrust, as Ginny moaned in her mouth.

And soon enough Ginny pulled her head back as she started cumming with a scream. Harry also came with her as he felt her ass clench around him.

They were spent from their long fucking session. Ginny rolled to the side while Harry also laid down between them, both of them resting their heads on his arm, facing each other.

"That was absolutely ecstatic." Harry said after a minute of getting his breath.

"I agree." Ginny said. "I never thought that sharing you with another would give me pleasure. But this has been one of the best experience."

"I was actually scared when I saw you standing outside the door." Teddy admitted in a soft voice. "But now I feel closer to you than ever before. Both of you."

"I would have been scared had I not seen the lust in her eyes." Harry admitted moving his hands through their hairs.

"Even I was surprised by the lust I felt when I saw you stretching her pussy." Ginny said, looking at him. "But I don't think we can go back now. I also loved the experience and I don't mind continuing this. In fact, I would like that."

"Well, I'm glad that we all agree about that. It would make the vacation more enjoyable." Harry said. "Otherwise, if this was a one time, it would have made the holidays awkward."

They all laughed, agreeing with him. They rested there, basking in the closeness they felt with each other at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was exciting to write. Ginny catching Harry and Teddy, and then joining them. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing this.
> 
> AN 2: Please review. Any suggestions for the next character, actress or model, or the scene, criticism, everything is appreciated. Please tell me what you liked and where I need to improve.
> 
> Please review. As I have said, it helps me improve and it also inspires me to write.


	3. Spreading Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds out that her friends are unsatisfied. And she has a way to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Teddy Lupin - Odeya Rush
> 
> Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright
> 
> Hermione Granger - Emma Watson
> 
> Fleur Delacour - Dakota Fanning

"Fuck! Fuck!" Teddy moaned. "Yes! Fuck my ass!"

She was on her hands and knees, while Harry was fucking her hard from behind. Ginny was laying in front of her with legs spread, Harry's cum flowing out from her pussy and ass.

It was her last day before Hogwarts. She was going to miss this when she would be at Hogwarts, but before that she wanted to enjoy her daddy's cock as much as possible. This was now a regular way to spend the night for Harry, Ginny and Teddy. Whenever they could they would have sex with each other. Harry and Ginny's sex life was not boring by any standards, but Teddy's addition definitely spiced it up. It may be a taboo of fucking his goddaughter, or it maybe the fact that his goddaughter was his godson outside of these moments. But Harry and Ginny, or Teddy for that matter didn't try to define it. They just enjoyed it.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, spanking Teddy's ass. It was already red from the spanks Harry had given while fucking her. "I'm going to cum."

"Yes." Teddy moaned. "Fill my ass with your cum."

"What a slutty girl!" Ginny said, bringing her hand up to move through Teddy's hair. "Always begging for daddy's cum." She tightened her grip and brought Teddy's face down to her cunt. "I think you should thank mommy for sharing daddy with you. Now lick all of daddy's cum from my pussy and ass. I know you love it."

Teddy didn't hesitate to push her tongue on Ginny's cunt to lick all of Harry's cum from the freshly fucked hole. She couldn't deny that she loved daddy's cum, and took every opportunity to get it, whether it was from a messy blowjob, or licking it from mommy's fucked holes.

Ginny moaned as she felt Teddy's tongue licking her pussy. Teddy had gotten so familiar with her pussy that it didn't take long for an orgasm to build up for Ginny.

"I am close." Harry growled out, leaning forwards. "Get ready to take my cum in your ass."

Teddy moaned. She was also close. Harry was fucking her ass, roughly, while she was licking his cum from Ginny's ass. And it wouldn't be wrong to say she was addicted to Harry's cum. She knew she would cum before Harry would, but she at least wanted to bring Ginny to climax with her. So, using her ability, she elongated her tongue, and curled it, so it was licking the upper walls of Ginny's cunt. To make sure, she went over the edge, she pushed a finger in her asshole as well. And then she started to move it forward and backward.

"Oh Merlin! Yes!" Ginny moaned, tightening her grip almost painfully for Teddy. "I'm cumming! Drink that all, Teddy!"

Teddy obeyed her order and started drinking the juices coming out of mommy's cunt. Ginny's grip was painful but she didn't mind. She liked rough sex with daddy and mommy. Even as she lapped up Ginny's juices she felt her own pussy squirting out juices. And the clenching of her ass as she came pushed Harry over the edge. He buried his cock as far as it would go in Teddy's ass and started filling her bowels.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned. "This feels so great."

As they all stopped cumming, they laid there for a moment and then Harry rolled over, pulling Teddy with him. Teddy settled between Harry and Ginny. It was almost like an innocent scene. A child sleeping between her parents. Except for the fact that the said child was a teenage daughter of fifteen, and the holes of both the women were leaking white sticky cum from their holes.

"I'm going to miss this at Hogwarts." Teddy said after a while.

"I will also be missing you." Harry said. "But don't worry. We will be continuing this at Christmas. That's not far."

Teddy laughed. "That's almost the same thing you said when I was going for my first year." She said. "But I think I will really feel lonely this time. And I can't share that with anyone."

"I think I have a solution." Ginny said. When Teddy looked at her with a questioning gaze, she continued. "I think you should propose Victoire." Teddy's face turned incredulous. "Don't look like that. I can tell that you both have crush on each other."

"I think you are mistaken." Teddy said. "She definitely doesn't have a crush on me."

Ginny chuckled. "Believe me. I have seen you both dance around each other." She said. "And I think that she will accept your proposal to be her boyfriend."

Teddy shook her head. "I can't." She replied. "I believe you, but what if she finds out about us?"

"You have a whole term to worry about that." Ginny said. "If you become her boy friend, you will be closer than ever. You won't feel lonely. And who knows, maybe she will join us for fun." She finished with a conspiratory smirk.

"What?" Harry and Teddy said together.

"Oh shut it." Ginny said. "Harry, I don't think you have noticed, but your libido and stamina have increased recently. And I am not saying that it will happen definitely. I'm just asking Teddy to move forward on his life. This way, she will have a partner on whom she has a crush for a long time. If it works out, better for both, and if not, they can move forward. I'm not saying we stop this. We are always here whenever you want it. But you should enjoy your time at Hogwarts, not just spend time daydreaming about Harry's magnificent cock."

"Thank you." Harry said. "And I think you are right. Teddy, this vacation was brilliant. But you also have to enjoy your time at school, and part of that is spending time with those you like. And you and Victoire both get on splendidly. If you like her, I think you should go ahead and take your relationship further."

"Alright." Teddy said. "I'll think about it. And I do like her. But I want to get rest now. I have to catch the express tomorrow, and Lily and Rose are also starting this year. And those two have boundless that's not to mention Louise, who is also starting with them. I would rather have some sleep before I have to keep up with them tomorrow."

Harry chuckled. "I think you will do fine." He said. "Louise is more likely to annoy his sisters than you. And Rose and Lily both like you enough to obey your words, most of the time." His smiled teasingly. "At least when you are their older brother. Not sure how much they will obey their sister."

Ginny laughed, while Teddy blushed.

* * *

"Ginny." Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were sitting on the table for lunch. They were all here to have their regular meetings, where they would share lunch after their children departed for Hogwarts. This was the first year that Hermione had a child to drop on the express, but she had always been there after Ginny and Fleur dropped their children off. And there was no doubt, Ted was Ginny's child. If anyone ever questioned that, Ginny would show them the reason she was called a fiery red-head. And their husbands supported this. Harry and Ron, and Bill, if he was available, would take care of the children for the afternoon.

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I think she may be asking because you are sitting in a funny way." Fleur said.

"And you were even walking funnily." Hermione said.

Ginny blushed, which piqued the interest of other two. "Oh well." She said, her voice steady despite her blushing. "Harry was very enthusiastic last night."

The three were very open when they met. Despite not getting off on the right foot, Ginny and Fleur had come closer after Fleur's marriage. Partially it was because Ginny was very close to Bill, and Harry was also good friends with Fleur. And Hermione and Ginny had always been close. So, it was no wonder that the girls would come together very often. Angelina and Audrey would also join then when they were free from their work. Angelina was helping George with the shop and Audrey worked for teen witch weekly.

"My god!" Hermione exclaimed. "Even after so many years of your marriage, Harry gets excited for that?"

"Come on, Hermione." Fleur said. "We are all friends here. There is no shame in saying fucking." She turned to Ginny. "But she makes a valid point. Harry still finds this much enthusiasm, even after more than a decade? And if your walking and sitting is any indication, he is very good."

"He is." Ginny nodded, her blushing now under control. "He absolutely ravishes me. And I can't say my sex life has declined even after such a long time."

"Lucky." Fleur said, sighing. "Bill could never satisfy me the way you describe Harry does, even now. He was more often than not spent before I could cum. And then a few years after our marriage, he started making regular trips to Egypt again, sometime for months."

"It was slightly better for me." Hermione said. "Ron used to satisfy me. But after Hugo, he is less and less interested in physical stuff. I don't even remember when I last had sex with him."

No one would have imagined Hermione, Fleur and Ginny sharing their sex life with each other. But that went on to show how close they had become.

Ginny was thinking furiously. She had hypothesized that Harry's increased libido was due to the addition of Teddy as a regular fucking partner. And here was a perfect chance to test that. It seemed her brothers were not able to satisfy their wives. And she knew it may be wrong of her, but she had a way of satisfying her friends. Her stud of a husband was capable of it. She was sure that she could persuade her friends of it. And she could convince Harry to go along with her plan. So, she decided to go ahead with it.

"You know, I have a idea."Ginny said. Hermione and Fleur both became alert at the look on her face. "You are both sexually unsatisfied. And I don't think I am able to keep up with Harry's libido. It seems we have a similar, but slightly different problems."

Both Fleur and Hermione were smart. It didn't take long for them to realize what she was implying. Their eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "You are encouraging us to cheat on your brothers?"

"Well." Ginny said. "It seems both of your pleasures have been neglected by my brothers. And Harry is practically family. This solves problem for all of us. You both will be sexually satisfied, and I will have help to satisfy Harry. Think about it. I am not saying to answer right now. But I think we are close enough that I don't mind sharing Harry with you. And I think I am bisexual. Because I sometimes get hot thinking about Harry with some hot witch, and you can bet that you both feature in many of those fantasies."

"Well, I'm in." Fleur said after a minute. "But it will have to wait two weeks. Bill has a trip planned to Egypt. Then I think I can have as much fun as I like, Especially, as all my children are at Hogwarts this year."

"Fleur!" Hermione called, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." She replied. "Look at it this way. Bill has failed to satisfy me, and my friend is offering me a way to be satisfied." She pointed at Ginny. "And as she said, Harry is practically family. He is also close friend. So, isn't it better to be with him than be tempted by some stranger. And what Bill doesn't know won't hurt him. I wouldn't have accepted this earlier, when Bill still paid me attention even though he didn't truly satisfy me. Nowadays, he doesn't even try. And you have been even more neglected. Your husband is with you everyday and still doesn't give you pleasure. You should try it. If you don't like it, you can always stop. It will remain a secret. Right, Ginny?"

"Of course." Ginny said. She was happy that Fleur agreed easily, and was even helping in convincing Hermione. "You know we won't tell anyone. And even Harry wouldn't. He doesn't know about this right now, but you know him as well as I do. Any of your secret is safe with him."

"Alright." Hermione said, looking unsure. "I'll think about it."

Ginny smiled. She knew Hermione, and the look on her face said she was seriously considering the proposal, and was scrambling to find a reason to reject it. Most probably, she will try to give subtle hints to Ron about paying attention to her. And she also knew her brother. Ron would never even notice those subtle hints. If all went well, Harry would have two more women to fuck, and not just any women. Two of the hottest women she knew.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ginny said. "Hermione just called me. She is ready to try it."

Ginny had just told Harry about what the girls had discussed during their latest meeting. She had waited until she got a response from Hermione before she told Harry. And Hermione had responded affirmatively as she had hoped. So, now here she was, telling Harry all they had discussed and the response she had gotten from Hermione and Fleur. She knew Harry found both of them beautiful.

"So." Harry began. "You are telling me that you asked two of your sister-in-laws to cheat on your brothers, and they both agreed."

"Yes." Ginny said patiently. She knew this was not easy to process. "Although in Hermione's case, it's more on a trial basis." She then leaned forwards and covered his hand with hers. "Look, I know it's hard to believe. But they are leading unsatisfactory life in terms of sex. And don't you think that sooner or later they will be tempted to cheat. I know they are in their thirties, but for magical people, that's not the decline of their prime. So, you will be giving them that satisfaction. Look, they both trusts you and find you attractive. They are ready to try this. And to be frank, your libido has increased ever since Teddy is added to our life. I am not able to exactly keep up with you. I know you are not complaining, but I don't like it that you go unsatisfied. This is a sort of solution for all. The pleasure that we are sure to got is just a bonus. Think about it. We are all ready. Now, it's your decision."

"Alright." Harry said after some thought. "I will agree to do this on a trial basis. But any time, any of us feels uncomfortable, this stops." Ginny nodded, with a big smile on her face. "And I want to talk to both of them alone before we do this."

"Alright." Ginny said. "I think you and Hermione should have that talk at lunch tomorrow. You both share enough lunch that this will not be suspicious."

* * *

"Hermione." Harry said. "Have you thought this out?"

"Yes, Harry." Hermione replied. "This is all I have thought about since I talked to Ginny. You know, I have always seen my parents living a happy marriage. Their love for each other didn't decline over the years. I expected the same with Ron. But it seems as if we are drifting apart. It's not necessarily the lack of physical relations. But more like, he has taken me for granted. And I think even though, he doesn't say it out loud, he doesn't like me doing a job. He wants me to follow the steps of her mother. And I don't have any problems with Molly, but the life of a house wife is not for me. Ron tried to force me to resign after Hugo. But I didn't back down. Since then, he doesn't show the same passion in our marriage as before."

"Is that the reason enough for you to cheat your husband?" Harry asked. This was a serious matter.

"No." Hermione said. "I didn't agree with Ginny's proposal the moment she made it, because I thought that Ron was still interested in me, still loved me with that same passion. After that talk, I tried to initiate things with Ron again, but he didn't seem interested. I have tried to give him chances over the years, gave him all the hints, but he just doesn't seem to care. Any other person and I wouldn't have even considered. But with you I am ready to try."

"Alright." Harry said. "Seems fair enough. So, I think you should tell Ron that we are working on a case together and you will be working late hours. Tell him that we will take the work to my house so you are not returning for the night. And I will ask Bill and Fleur if they could watch over Jasmine and James for tonight. Let's see what happens. At the very least, we will get to have fun for a night."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I'll inform Ron of the plan."

* * *

That evening, Harry brought Hermione with him. As soon as Ginny saw them coming, she squealed happily, and came forward to greet them with a hug. Hermione felt that this was a much tighter hug than what they normally shared, but she returned it all the same.

"So, you finally agreed." Ginny said as they separated. "We will be having so much fun."

"I think it's best to have dinner before we proceed to fun." Harry said.

"Yes." She agreed. "Come on, dinner is almost ready."

And she pulled Hermione with her. Harry smiled, amused. Even though Hermione had agreed, it was clear that she was not so sure and was just following Ginny's lead for now.

The dinner was enjoyable affair. Hermione was slightly apprehensive. And it was understandable. She was cheating on her husband with their best friend and sister-in-law. But gradually, she relaxed. Ginny kept the conversation filled with innuendos, with Harry pitching in occasionally and by the end of dinner, even Hermione had started to give as good as she got from Ginny.

Harry stood up as they finished the dinner, and hugged Hermione tenderly. "Last chance to back out, Hermione." He said in a low voice. "This will definitely change things, whether we do it again or not."

In response, Hermione pulled out of the hug and pulled his head towards her, crashing her lips to his. Harry didn't take long to respond, and even as his grip tightened around her waist, his lips moved along with hers. Their hands didn't stay still for long, and they started to explore each other's body. As Harry moved his hands to her ass, and squeezed it, she moaned, and Harry took that opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance briefly before Harry pulled his tongue and wrapping her tongue between his lips, sucked hard. She moaned loudly before pulling back. They were both breathless. Though they didn't want to move very much away from each other and rested their foreheads against each other.

"That was amazing." Hermione manged to say, her chest heaving due to breathlessness. "You are such a good kisser."

And then she felt another pair of hands wrap her from behind. "Yes he is." Ginny said. "And this is just a beginning."

She shivered from the feeling of hot breath on her ears. She didn't know when they reached the bedroom, but the next thing she felt was Harry and Ginny removing her clothes. They didn't shy from feeling up her body while undressing her. She was not idle herself and managed to remove Harry's shirt before she was completely naked. Harry was definitely more in shape than Ron. She felt Ginny turn her around, and then she was kissing Ginny. It was her first time kissing a woman. She had never considered herself attracted to a woman, but she found it pleasant. It was different. While Harry's kiss was more passionate and dominating, with Ginny it was more soft and tender. Both were pleasant in it's own way, and she was already feeling more pleasured than she had in a long time. Harry was kissing her neck and shoulder, while his hands had moved to play with her tits.

"You have got an amazing body." She heard Harry say. "Ron is an idiot to neglect it."

He took her nipples between his thumb and fingers and started pulling and pinching it. She pulled away from Ginny, who moved down to the other side of her neck. It was an extreme experience for her, from no sexual contact to two people pleasuring her body. And her loud moans conveyed that.

"Oh my God!" She moaned. "This feels so nice."

And then she felt a softer hand squeeze her tits, while Harry released one of her nipple and moved his hand downwards.

"Your tits are awesome." Ginny said, as she kneaded her tit and pulled and pinched her nipple.

As Harry's fingers brushed against her pussy, which was already wet, she bucked her hips and moaned loudly. As Ginny lowered her head and latched her mouth on her tits, her other tit still being kneaded by Harry, her juices started flowing. And then Harry pushed his finger inside her. He hooked his finger and as it move against her inner walls, she started trembling, and screamed her orgasm to the room as her juices drenched Harry's hand.

As she stopped cumming, Harry brought his hand up and Ginny immediately licked one of his fingers. Harry moved his hand towards Hermione and put his finger on her lips.

"Lick it." He whispered in her ear. "Lick your juices off my hand."

And Hermione complied. She took his finger in her mouth, and wrapping his finger with her lips started sucking while her finger licked her juices.

"Your juices are tasty." Ginny said, as she also moved forward and started licking Harry's hand. Hermione released his finger and started licking his hand. As they licked her cum, they moved up and kissed each other around Harry's finger, and as Harry's hand shined with their saliva, he pulled it back while they started to kiss each other, sharing Hermione's juices.

It was then that she noticed that Ginny was also naked as her hands wandered on her bare skin, admiring her toned body. And as she pushed her hips back towards Harry, she realized that Harry still had his trousers on. She broke the kiss, and turned towards Harry. She started kissing his toned chest and slowly moved downwards. She felt Ginny kneel down beside her even as she unbuckled Harry's pants and brought it down. The tent in his boxer was noticeably larger than Ron. She was filled with apprehension and excitement. She had only been with Ron, and Harry was significantly bigger than Ron, even though she had not actually seen it. She excitedly pulled his boxer down, only to be almost slapped in the face by his big dick. He was longer than Ron and even more thicker. As she held it in her hand, she realized her fingers were not meeting around the cock.

"Big, isn't he?" Ginny said in her ear. Ginny's tits were pressing in her back, while her hands were moving towards her tits and pussy. "Don't worry. I'll guide you around it. Kiss it."

As soon as Ginny said it, Hermione moved her mouth forwards and kissed his large head.

"Now show him that you like it." Ginny instructed. "Lick it. Fondle his balls with your hand."

Hermione followed her instructions and started licking his cock from the base to the head. One of her hand was stroking his cock while her other hand moved down to fondle his balls. As her saliva coated his cock, she moved up to kiss his head. Even as she kissed it, Ginny instructed her further, though this was in a slightly stern tone.

"Now start to take him into your mouth and suck him." She said.

Hermione kissed his head and slowly opened her mouth to take it in. She stretched her jaw wide just to take his head, and slowly moved forward, trying to take more of his length in. Harry put his hand on her head, slowly moving it through her hair.

"Yes, that's it." Ginny said in an encouraging voice. "Keep moving forward."

Hermione tried. She really did. But she couldn't go much before she had to pull back to breath.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said. "You can do better than that."

Hearing his words, Hermione tried it again, this time looking directly at Harry. and Harry had to work hard to stifle a moan. Even though she couldn't take his cock in her mouth, the devotion he could see in her eyes and the gagging and choking noise he could hear was as much a turn-on. Again Hermione had to pull back after a few inches.

"Tch, tch. It seems you can't even do a simple task like sucking his cock." Ginny said with disappointment. "Come here. I'll show you and then I will help you do it."

And Ginny pulled her back roughly, while coming forward towards Harry. She kissed his cock lovingly and keeping an eye contact with him, started taking him in her mouth. She didn't stop until her lips were kissing his pubes, his cock firmly lodged in her throat. This time Harry moaned loudly. Ginny pulled back strands of saliva connecting her lips with his dick before she pulled back completely. She held Hermione, who was beside her, by her hair and pulled her towards his cock.

"Take a deep breath." She said. "And then open your mouth wide."

Hermione did as instructed, and Ginny immediately pushed her down on Harry's cock. Hermione gagged as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and pulled back. But Ginny didn't let her. Ginny tightened her grip and pushed her forcefully, making her throat take his cock. Her eyes filled with tears as her throat was stretched by his thick cock, and Ginny's grip was also painfully tight. After what felt like a long time, Ginny pulled her back. Her lungs ached for the air, and she took deep breath, but Ginny didn't give her much time before she was again choked on that big cock before her. But it seemed she was doing better, as Harry had now started moaning. One of his hand also rested on her head, though he let Ginny guide her.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned. "It's so hot to watch you choking on my cock. Yes! Keep going. I'm close."

That was pleasant for her to hear, though she didn't get much time to revel in it. Ginny was pushing and pulling her head back and forth, face fucking her on Harry's cock. And what was more surprising for Hermione was that she herself was wet from this rough treatment she was getting from her friends. Her pussy was gushing and her juices were pooling below her. And it didn't went unnoticed.

"Look at you." Ginny said, mockingly. "You love this. You love getting face fucked on this big cock. I bet you haven't been face fucked before."

She was in no position to give answer. and for once, she didn't want to give answer. All she wanted was to take whole of Harry's cock inside her throat.

"But don't worry." Ginny continued. "I know you need a firm hand to control you. And we are going to provide it to you."

And she was indeed providing a firm hand. Before long, she pushed her head forward till she her nose was buried in his pubes, and she was inhaling his smell. It made her lightheaded. Her lungs craved for air, but Ginny held her there. And as she was forced to deep throat Harry, she came, hard, her juices gushing out of her pussy on the carpet below. Her moans were muffled by Harry's cock, and she was only kept from falling down due to Ginny's strong body.

Harry felt the fluttering of her throat as she moaned out her orgasm, and he couldn't hold back much longer. He started shooting his cum, even as Ginny pulled her back slightly to let her breath. In her orgasmic state, Hermione couldn't keep his cum and it shot back out the sides of her mouth and nostrils. As Harry's cock came out of her mouth, his seed kept shooting and soon her face was painted by his cum. By the time he was finished, his cum was trailing down her face, onto her tits and cleavage.

Ginny didn't waste any time and started licking Harry's cum from her face, which soon turned in a kiss, before she moved down to lick and clean her tits. As she finished, she moved up and kissed her again, but this was tender kiss. Hermione melted in the kiss, still lost in a pleasurable state.

"You did good, Hermione." Ginny said, as she separated, gently lifting her up to the bed.

Harry looked at both of them. It seemed Hermione liked to give up control and just follow the orders. And if her reaction to face fucking was any indication, she also liked rough sex. Well, Ginny seemed up to the task of dominating her. And seemed to enjoy it as well. They would have to see what else Hermione liked. No problem, the night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We are not finished with Hermione. This is different from my other stories, as this actually has the Weasley women cheating on their husbands. Tell me what you think of this.
> 
> AN 2: Please review. Tell me what you liked, what you would like to see different. Share any ideas or suggestions you have about characters, actress or models, scenes for any character. Even if you want to see some particular fetish or scene, tell me. I can't promise I will include your ideas or suggestions for sure, but I promise any and all ideas and suggestions will be considered. So, please review.


	4. Being Closer to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione continues to have a pleasurable night and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright
> 
> Hermione Granger - Emma Watson

"Now come on, I think you should thank me for helping you deep throat him."

There was a sternness to her voice and Hermione moved to obey her. Ginny sat down on the bed with her legs spread, her back resting against the headrest. Hermione could see her pussy was also very much wet, and it looked inviting. She moved on her hands and knees and brought her face down, closer to Ginny's cunt. The smell was also good. And despite never having thought herself attracted to girls, she found she was excited to do as she was told and eat the pussy in front of her. She got her tongue out and started tentatively licking Ginny's pussy, which soon turned into eager licking. But despite her eagerness, her inexperience showed. And so, Ginny once again grabbed her by her hair, and pushed her face deeper in her crotch.

"Lick it, properly." She admonished. "Push your tongue deeper. Yes! That's the spot."

She followed the directions and was rewarded with loud moans from Ginny that told her she was doing a good job. Soon, she was lost in the world of pussy in front of her and the juices that came out of it. She was brought back to the real world by the feeling of something big poking at her cunt. She pulled up and look back, with disbelief, to see Harry standing on his knees behind her.

"How?" She managed to say out.

"He doesn't take long to get back hard again." Ginny said. "Now, who told you to stop licking my cunt? Get back to it."

Hermione immediately went back to licking her pussy. She moaned as she felt Harry's cock stretching her pussy, but this time, she didn't stop licking Ginny's pussy. And Ginny moaned as she came. She was already very excited from the way she had face fucked Hermione on Harry's cock, and then she was licking her pussy. The vibrations of her moan finally pushed her over the edge and she came all over Hermione's face.

Hermione lapped up as much of her juices as she could even as the rest coated her face. She was in no position to resist, even if she had wanted to. Harry had by now managed to push his cock fully in her pussy. It was a tight fit, but he had persisted till he had stretched her pussy enough to accommodate his cock.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned out as he bottomed in her pussy. "You are so tight. It's like your has never been fucked."

"It's never been fucked by a cock this large." Hermione replied. "You are so much bigger than Ron."

"Really?" Ginny asked, as Harry started pulling back. "He is bigger than Ron? Are you saying you like to be fucked by Harry rather than your husband?"

As she opened her mouth to answer, Harry pushed forward. "Yes!" She shouted

"What a slut!" Harry said, fucking her with long hard strokes. "Wanting to be fucked by her best friend rather than her husband."

"Yes, I'm a slut!" Hermione shouted raising her head back in pleasure as she felt her pussy getting stretched by Harry's cock. "But only for you!"

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. "She is already a slut for you and you haven't even fucked her properly. I think the little miss perfect was just waiting for someone to come and order her around, who would be firm too her and not take her bossy attitude." Ginny's grip tightened in her bushy hair. "Now enough talk. It's time to put that mouth to a better use." Hermione started leaning forward towards her pussy but Ginny changed her direction a bit downwards. "Uh, huh. It's time for you to do something more. Lick my ass now."

This startled Hermione. if she had never thought that she was attracted to pussy, she had never even thought about licking someone's ass. But she was not able to think very much. In fact, at the moment she didn't want to think. Ginny had been partially right. Even if Hermione didn't know it, she was tired of having to be the responsible one all the time. And with Ron as her partner she had to take all the responsibility. And Ron was never able to keep up with her head strong personality. So, she always had to be in control to run the house smoothly. That was the reason it felt so good right now to not have to think everything herself and just follow instructions. She trusted Harry and Ginny completely. And it was good. She was experiencing pleasure constantly since the dinner ended.

So, even though she had no experience or regardless of the fact that she had never thought about it, she moved where Ginny directed and started licking Ginny's ass. It was certainly different than licking her pussy. And it was not easy to get the hang of it, while her body was moving forward and backward with Harry's thrust and her mind was drowning in the pleasure from getting her pussy pounded so thoroughly. But Hermione was a fast learner, and started to lick Ginny's asshole while also bringing her finger up. She started to tentatively move her finger around her asshole, but if Ginny's moans were any indication she was doing something good. She did it again with more confidence, and slowly started to push her finger in Ginny's asshole.

"Oh. Fuck yes!" Ginny moaned. She could feel each thrust Hermione received, but she also felt Hermione's fingers and tongue on her asshole. "Yes! Keep doing that. Lick that asshole."

"She feels so tight." Harry moaned. "It's almost like I'm fucking a virgin."

"Yes." Ginny said. "She is certainly inexperienced. But she is a fast learner. She will learn to be a perfect slut for us, won't you, slut?" She asked Hermione, pulling her back by her hair.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out. "I'll be your perfect slut. I'll do whatever you say. Just please, don't stop. Fuck me!"

"Well." Harry started. "When she begs like that, I can't say no, can I?"

Without waiting for a response, Harry started moving faster and Hermione was again lost in the constant pleasure. She was moaning loudly, though it was muffled by Ginny's ass, and Ginny was feeling the pleasures of Hermione's vibrating tongue. She was also moaning and humping her face on Hermione's face.

"Yes." Ginny moaned. "Fuck her hard. See Hermione, this is how a woman gets fucked by her man, but I guess you wouldn't know. You clearly haven't been fucked like this. Don't worry. My stud will be happy to fuck you like the slut you are. And you will be begging him for it."

It seemed that Ginny's dirty talk was turning Hermione on, because even as Ginny described that she will be begging to be his slut, Hermione was pushed over the edge, her pussy tightening around Harry's cock, her juices squirting out of her and hitting Harry's thighs.

Harry was experiencing the stretching of Hermione's pussy on every thrust. She was tight, and her pussy was tight, clearly having never taken anything like this in her. He was fucking her hard and fast, and she was clearly liking the rough fuck. Ginny was also getting off on dominating Hermione, or it may have been getting her ass licked. But Harry knew how much she liked to dominate Teddy, so even though she was deferring to him, she may be dominant to the other women in his bed. But either way, moving at such a fast pace in and out of a tight pussy like Hermione's and watching his wife dominate his best friend was pushing him closer to edge. Hermione hadn't really come down from her own, and his strokes became erratic and more forceful until he bottomed out in her and painted her insides with his seed.

Ginny watched as her husband cum in their friend's pussy. Hermione was moaning as she felt his cum hitting her walls. Ginny was also close. She had dominated one of the strongest woman she knew. Hermione, who was a muggle born and had thrived in a pure blood dominated world, with her strong personality and attitude, was just dominated by her best friends. And she had clearly loved it. These thoughts combined with Hermione's fingers and tongue in her ass and watching her husband filling her pushed her over the edge, and pushing Hermione's face in her pussy, she started to paint Hermione's face.

Hermione was a sight to see. She was moaning as the mixture of her juices and Harry's cum leaked out of her pussy, while her face was painted with Ginny's juices. She was truly looking like the slut she had promised to become for Harry.

As Ginny finished cumming, she moved on her knees towards Harry, and took his cock in her hand. It was covered in cum, half hard after emptying his balls. She licked it from the base to the tip before taking it in her mouth. It was easier as he was not fully hard, but as she bobbed her head up and down, she could feel him hardening in her mouth. His head started to poke in the back of her mouth. She felt Hermione move on the bed, but she didn't move from her position as she just wanted to enjoy Harry's cock. Hermione knelt down beside her and started to lick his balls. She took them in her mouth and sucked them.

She came up, and pulled Hermione with her hair. "Lick his ass." She ordered. It was odd as the next second she was back to taking his cock back down her throat, and this time it seemed Harry was not satisfied with a passive blowjob. He gripped her hair in a tight grip and started to move her up and down.

"You may call Hermione a slut, but you yourself are addicted to this cock." He said in a strained voice. "You are just as much of a nympho for this cock. Fuck."

He moaned as he felt Hermione's tongue probing at his asshole. Her hands came around his thighs and fondled his balls. She tried all sorts of things with her mouth. She licked around his asshole, she pushed her tongue inside and even sucked his asshole. From the eager rimming he was receiving, it seemed they had awoken a new side of Hermione. He moaned and pulled both the woman currently worshipping his body. As he separated from them, Ginny turned sideways and started to kiss Hermione, sharing the cum she had licked from Harry's cock. Hermione returned the kiss with equal intensity, but abruptly Ginny pulled back and pushed Hermione on her back. She sat down on Hermione's face and without wasting any time, Hermione started to eat her pussy. But then she stopped as she felt wet probing of Ginny's tongue. And then she started licking it again with a renewed gusto.

She was startled out of the act by a pair of balls that rested on her forehead, and she saw as Harry pulled Ginny up by her hips. He looked down at her and said with a stern voice.

"Keep eating her pussy."

She just nodded and raised her head to eat Ginny's pussy, as Harry moved his cock upwards towards Ginny's asshole. Ginny moaned in her pussy as Harry's cock entered her asshole while she licked her pussy. Harry didn't bother with gentle for Ginny and started with hard thrusts. His balls smacked Hermione's face as he moved forwards and Hermione just moaned.

Ginny was moving forward with each thrust. Harry always liked to fuck her in the ass, and it wasn't like she was any different. She loved getting fucked in the ass. But then she moved down. She was licking Hermione's pussy, but she bought her finger to her asshole and started massaging around it to relax her. The result was immediate. She could feel Hermione's moans in her pussy. She then moved her mouth downwards to lick at her asshole. She was sure her own vibrations were driving Hermione towards a climax from the vibrations of her throat. She wanted Hermione to feel this pleasure also. She was pretty sure Ron had never tried this. It was time her best friend got this pleasure. She started to lick and wet Hermione's asshole with her tongue even as she was pushed to her own orgasm by Harry.

And then Hermione started sucking her clit, which was already sensitive from her earlier ministrations. She was immediately pushed over the edge and her juices once more painted Hermione's face. Hermione lapped up as much juices as possible, but it was mostly sprayed over face. She moaned loudly. Her orgasm was starting to build up again as Ginny licked her asshole. Hermione knew that she was preparing her asshole for Harry to fuck. But rather than feeling trepidation over such a big cock going in her ass, she was feeling excited for getting her ass fucked in the same way she was observing Ginny's ass being fucked. It looked so hot from this close, she could only imagine the pleasure she would feel when it happened to her. She couldn't wait and she knew she wouldn't have to. She moved her mouth form Ginny's pussy to Harry's balls, which were swinging from the force of his thrusts. She took them in her mouth, and as she sucked, she felt them contracting.

Harry almost couldn't believe it. Hermione was sucking his balls while he was fucking Ginny's ass, and that was just after getting her face painted by Ginny's juices. He couldn't keep control anymore. Ginny's ass contracting around his cock already had him close and Hermione sucking his balls just pushed him over the edge. With a scream of pleasure, he buried deep in Ginny's ass and started cumming. Hermione was still licking and sucking his balls, even as he filled Ginny's bowels. As he stopped cumming, he pulled out from Ginny, and his cum started flowing down from Ginny's ass. Hermione didn't let it go to waste and started to collect it with her mouth, and she succeeded mostly.

As he finished cumming, he shifted and sat down on the bed, his cock soft for the moment. He enjoyed the sight in front of him. Hermione was eating out Ginny's ass, and Ginny was licking Hermione's ass. Both of them also had their hands helping them, and the room was filled with the sounds of their moans. It was an enticing sight. They were different from each other. Ginny was more athletic, her body was toned with handful of tits and nice ass. Hermione's body was not as toned as Ginny, but she was more voluptuous, her tits were large and she had supple ass. But they both looked inviting to him. And Hermione was looking close to her climax.

"Stop!" He ordered to no one in particular. Hermione stopped immediately upon hearing that, her body following his command automatically. Ginny licked her asshole for a moment before doing as he said.

Hermione whined as her pleasure was stopped, but Harry just gestured Ginny to get up. Ginny got an idea about what he was thinking so she did it eagerly. And then she helped Hermione get up. Harry was sitting with his back resting against the headrest. Ginny moved Hermione till she was straddling Harry. Her cunt was rubbing over his cock, making it wet from her leaking juices. It slowly hardened from the feeling of Hermione's pussy rubbing it. Ginny came up beside him and kissed him. Their hands went to Hermione's large tits and kneaded it. Hermione had grown up to be a buxom woman, and the two pregnancies had only added to it. And they were now playing with it to their heart's content. Hermione was moaning. It had been a long time since her tits were pleasured like this.

"Look." Ginny said, still playing with her tits. She was pinching her nipple and pulling on it. "This slut is ready for your cock again." She then continued. "I don't think she has ever had the pleasure of having her ass filled. Show her how much fun it is, Harry. Fuck her in the ass."

"Well, it seems prudent to give her a taste of what being with a man feels like." Harry said as he lifted Hermione up with her hips. Ginny immediately went beside her and held Hermione above Harry's cock. "I am shocked that Ron never did anything with this amazing ass." To emphasise his point, he spanked her ass, and Hemione moaned. "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Ron was not man enough to do it." Hermione said, wanting to fill Harry in her ass. But she was not able to move due to Ginny holding her.

"Not so fast." Ginny said, her mouth close to her ear, as she held her friend tightly. "Tell us how much you want it. Beg for it."

"Please. I want to feel his cock in my ass." Hermione whined. "I want it so bad."

"Aren't you glad your husband isn't a man enough to fuck your ass." Ginny said. "Now you can experience it with a real man."

"Yes." Hermione screamed. "I am glad that I get to experience this most intimate act with Harry. Now, please, fuck my aaaasssssss."

Even as Hermione said it, Harry held his cock in his hand and Ginny pushed her down. She screamed as his head stretched her ass. She had never taken anything in her ass, and she was feeling overwhelmed now. Well, it could be said for this whole night, where she had experienced more pleasure than she had in her entire married life. It was such a tight hole that Harry couldn't get inside her easily. He stopped after his head had entered her, and apparently Ginny had left her so close to the orgasm that she came just from her ass getting stretched. And as she screamed out her orgasm, Ginny pushed her down till his cock was fully inside her. Hermione's scream just got louder as she felt Harry deeper into her. He stayed as he was till she rode out her climax.

As Hermione slowly came back to her senses after experiencing the highest pleasure ever, she just smiled up at Harry.

"That was awesome." Hermione said. "I would say it's one of the best orgasms of my life, but that could be said for many tonight."

Harry returned the smile. "That's alright. It's my pleasure, literally." He said. "But if you have forgotten, I am just getting started on fucking that ass."

Before Hermione could process what he said, Harry lifted her up and dropped her down on his cock. And just like that, Hermione was back to drowning in pleasure. And to add to that, Ginny hugged her from behind, her tits pressing into her back. Ginny brought her arms around Hermione and played with her tits, while Hermione was bouncing on his cock.

"Isn't it just awesome?" Ginny said in a low voice, right next to her ears. Hermione shivered slightly from feeling hot breath on her ear. "Having your ass filled with that magnificent cock. You feel so full, and that delightful stretching of your inner walls. Just out of the world. Have you ever felt anything like this in so many years with Ron? Did you experience such pleasure?"

"No!" Hermione screamed even as she bounced harder. "I have never felt any pleasure like this in so many years of my marriage. And I love feeling your cock in my ass Harry. Fuck my ass harder!" Her hands were on his shoulders to support herself and she bounced, but her movements were slowed from the pleasure of Harry's cock in her ass, his hands mauling her butt and Ginny's hands playing with her tits and nipples.

She didn't have to worry as Harry now started to thrust up to meet her halfway. He was loving this. Hermione's ass was tight. He was extremely delighted at taking Hermione's anal virginity, and to think she was married for so many. Ron had to be blind not to notice this amazing ass. But well, no one had ever accused Ron of being observant or appreciating what he had. No problem, his loss was Harry's gain. He was sure Hermione had never felt this much pleasure. And his wife was making her admit it. He increased his pace, and any coherent sentences coming from Hermione were converted to loud moans of pleasure. He watched as her tits bounced with each bounce, and unable to control himself, moved forward and latched to it with his mouth. He sucked and licked it, even biting it lightly. Hermione's right hand left his shoulder and moved to the back of his head to keep him in place.

Ginny was so excited from this. Seeing Harry with Teddy had made him realise one big thing about herself. She loved to see Harry dominating other women, and even more to join him. And she had no insecurities about herself. So, she didn't stop Harry, instead she joined him and had invited Hermione and Fleur to her bed, knowing full well that she would be seeing Harry fucking two of the hottest witches she had seen. But as she watched Harry fucking Hermione's ass, she herself was inching closer to her own climax. She moved one of her hand to play with herself wanting to have the last orgasm of the night together with her partners. And it wouldn't be long if Harry's moans and his movements were any indication.

"I'm close Hermione." Harry groaned out. "I'm going to paint your ass with my cum. I'm sure you would like my cum in your ass."

" Oh! Yes!" Hermione moaned. "Fill my ass with your cum. I would love it. Fuck!"

Harry wasn't going to hold much longer. He gripped Hermione's ass tightly and started thrusting upwards more forcefully and faster. Her ass was gripping him tightly as if knowing that he was close to climax. After only a few thrust, he pushed Hermione down and started filling her bowels. His seed hitting her insides triggered Hermione's own climax, and Ginny who was furiously rubbing herself followed them moments later.

Hermione just slumped down on Harry's chest, his seed flowing freely from her holes. Ginny fell on the top of her, hugging them from behind, but just as tired. Harry also didn't move.

"I didn't even know someone can last this long." Hermione said after a minute, her head resting on his chest facing sideways. "It certainly never seemed like this before. Ron would be finished in just a few minutes."

Harry and Ginny chuckled. "Well, we always had a good sex life, but it seems Harry's libido and stamina has increased recently." Ginny said. "I know he wouldn't complain, but I doubt I would be able to satisfy him by myself."

Harry shook his head. "Well, you got it right. I wouldn't complain about fucking you." Harry said. "But I'm not complaining that I got to fuck Hermione, and if you are to be believed, will be fucking Fleur in the near future."

"You are not fucking them alone." Ginny said, rolling to the side and lying beside Harry. "I'm also attracted to witches, so if you think you are having these hot witches to yourself you are very much mistaken. You don't know how many times I have fingered myself imagining Hermione or Fleur during Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione asked, stunned. "You fingered yourself thinking about me?"

"I always told you you were unnecessarily self conscious." Harry said, in a fond voice. "You were beautiful, and your beauty has only increased with age."

"As has her tits." Ginny said, and laughed as Hermione sputtered. "Relax, Hermione. You are beautiful, even if you don't believe it, I'm sure many boys imagined you naked every night. And quite a few witches too. I know I did and I am sure Harry did too."

"You two are just having me on." Hermione said.

"We are not, Hermione." Harry said. "Do you want me to show it to you one more time how much I find you beautiful and attractive?" As he said this, his hand brushed down on her pussy.

Hermione moaned loudly. "I get it." She moaned out. "But not tonight. I'm already sore down there. I can't imagine how Ginny manages it. No wonder how many times I've seen you walking funny, especially in the morning."

Ginny laughed. "Believe me." She said. "I always take potion for it. But he is much more passionate than the average wizards. What you see is considerably less than what would have been without the potion. I doubt I would be getting up on many mornings without it. Relax and rest for now. I'll give you that potion in the morning."

Hermione rolled down on the other side of Harry. "Good night." She said, resting her head on Harry's chest. His heartbeats lulled her to sleep quickly and her dreams that night had been all about the pleasure she would be getting in the future with her friends.

* * *

Hermione woke up later than usual. She felt happy, but she also felt sore. She was alone in the bed, but it was still slightly warm, so it hadn't been that long that her partners had woken up. She slowly got up and freshened up, and then she walked down. The smell of breakfast was coming up. She followed it to the kitchen and was met with the sight of a shirtless Harry making the breakfast, while Ginny in a transparent night gown was helping him. She herself was wearing a loose t shirt and shorts.

"Good morning." She greeted as she entered.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry said, smiling at her. "The breakfast will be ready in just a minute."

"Come on." Ginny said. "Let's set up the table."

In a few minutes, they were all sitting at the table with their plates filled.

"Hmmm. This is nice" Hermione said, as she ate her sausage. "I don't get how you make such a simple dish so awesome."

"That's one of the things I like about him." Ginny said. "You obviously enjoyed the other if you glow this morning is any indication."

Hermione blushed but didn't deny it. "I loved it." She said with an even voice. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his voice turning serious. "You are cheating on your husband."

"Yes, I'm sure Harry." Hermione replied just as seriously. "He hasn't behaved like a husband for a long time, and honestly, last night was more pleasurable for me than any other."

"Very well." Harry said. It seemed something changed in him, even though his voice remained the same and he hadn't moved. "As you saw last night, I'm quite dominant in the bed. I'm also possessive. I will only be fucking you if no one else fucks you."

Hermione's eyes widened. The implications were clear. She was not a cheating woman, and Harry knew it. So, it was a very clear statement. If she wanted to get fucked by Harry again, her husband couldn't fuck her. It should have been a hard choice for her. But unfortunately he was not. Ron hadn't seemed interested in her for quite some time now. He would come home tired and even when she initiated for the night, he would refuse and just go to sleep. And there was also the fact that when they did fuck, it was more about his pleasure than her. So, it was really a very easy choice for her.

"Alright, Harry." She replied. "Ron would not be fucking me, but I would like to do it again with you." As she heard Ginny clear her throat, she smiled. "And Ginny."

"That clears things up." Ginny said. "I think you should take some rest before going for work today. I'm sure Harry can mange things at the ministry for you. I'll give you that potion after breakfast"

"Yes." Harry said. "Take the day off if you want. I'll handle things at the work."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said. "And you Ginny."

"Don't thank me, Hermione." Harry said. "You are mine now. And I take care of what belongs to me."

Once upon a time, Hermione Granger would have hexed anyone who said she belonged to someone. She was not an object to be owned. But the warm feeling rising in her chest at Harry's possessive proclamations just made her smile. It seemed her life was going to change drastically now. But she had never backed out due to the fear of change. And it seemed as if this would be the best change of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hermione has now become a member of Harry's growing harem. Next chapter is Fleur. Tell me what you want to see.
> 
> AN 2: It has been a hard and busy week. My college has started now, so I don't get as much time to write, so updates will be slower now, though I will try to do it as often as possible.
> 
> AN 3: Please review. Tell me what you liked about this chapter or what you would like to see differently. Tell me if you have any idea or suggestions for a character, scenario or actress/model. All the reviews, comments, suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I promise all your suggestions and reviews will be taken into consideration. So, please review.


End file.
